Spellslinger Trail
The spellslinger trail is reserved by those who are willing to put their firearms aside to study the arcane arts. Once studied, a gunslinger can “sling” spells as fast as he can fire his firearms. When done correctly, it can create a deadly combination. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this trail, you gain proficiency in the Arcana skill. Trail Grit Regain When a creature fails your spell save DC, you regain 1 grit point. Spellcasting When you reach 3rd level, you augment your shooting ability with the powers of magical spells. Cantrips You learn three cantrips of your choice from the wizard spell list. At 10th level you learn another cantrip from the wizard spell list. Spell Slots The Spellslinger Spellcasting table shows how many spell slots you have to cast your spells of 1st level and higher. To cast one of these spells, you must expend a slot of the spell's level or higher. You regain all expended spell slots when you finish a long rest. For example, if you know the 1st-level spell magic missile and have a 1st-level and a 2nd-level spell slot available, you can cast magic missile using either slot. Spells Known You know three 1st-level wizard spells of your choice, two of which you must choose from the enchantment and evocation spells on the wizard spell list. The third can be from any school of magic. The Spells Known column of the Spellslinger Spellcasting table shows when you learn more wizard spells of 1st level or higher. Each of these spells must be an enchantment or evocation spell of your choice, and must be of a level for which you have spell slots. For instance, when you reach 7th level in this class, you can learn one new spell of 1st or 2nd level. The spells you learn at 8th, 14th, and 20th level can come from any school of magic. Whenever you gain a level in this class, you can replace one of the wizard spells you know with another spell of your choice from the wizard spell list. The new spell must be of a level for which you have spell slots, and it must be an enchantment or evocation spell, unless you're replacing the spell you gained at 8th, 14th, or 20th level. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your wizard spells. You use your Intelligence whenever a spell refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a wizard spell you cast and when making an attack roll with one. Spell save DC = 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Spell attack modifier = your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier Magic Infusion At the 3rd level, over the course of a 1 hour short rest, you can enchant one of your firearms with magic to gain the following benefits: * Attack rolls with this firearm gain a bonus equal to half your Intelligence modifier (minimum +1). * You always know the exact location of your firearm as long as it is on the same plane of existence as you. * You can use your firearm as a spell casting focus. You may only have one firearm enchanted at the same time. Spell Sling At the 6th level, when a hostile creature provoked an opportunity Attack, you can cast a cantrip instead of making a melee Attack. Arcane Shield Also at the 6th level, you can conjure a temporary magical shield around your firearm as a bonus action. The shield lasts for 1 minute and can be dispelled using a dispel magic spell, which treats this shield as a 3rd level spell. While this shield is active, you gain the following benefits: * You gain a +2 bonus to your AC. * You and a number of creatures of your choice equal to your Intelligence modifier (minimum 0) within 30 feet of you gain proficiency with one saving throw that you are not already proficient in. A creature that is already proficient in the chosen saving throw is unaffected. Once you use this feature, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest Gritty Spell Slots At 11th level, when you are missing a spell slot from any level, you can spend grit points equal to that level in order to regain a spell slot. Backup At 17th level, you have blended your arcane magic and gunpowder weapons to assist one another, granting you the following benefits: * If you hit a creature with your enchanted firearm, your spells can bypass their immunity to being charmed and frightened as well as limited magic immunity if they have it. * When you use your action to cast a spell, you can make one attack with your enchanted firearm as a bonus action.